3rd Kareshi Vs Mate
by StabbyTabby
Summary: 3rd chapter into this series we see Sydney and Tetsuo's back story unfolds. New developments to problems that have plagued the interspecies couple find a new solution. Sydney deals with the Ra'Kati overlords sent to the hotel to oversee her safety. The golden-eyed captain, has a new proposal for the tiny noisy female will she accept? Will they be able to handle the wiley female


It was young Sydney's third night at the Hokkaido resistance hub, when Tetsuo came up behind her grabbed a boob and kissed her on the neck. The next thing Sydney remembers is Tetsuo bleeding on the floor clutching his throat gurgling for his life. Her claws covered with blood, his blood. It was a painful truth to learn that only another Ra'Kati can touch her in that manner and live. Teen years are fraught with hormones and new desires no matter who you are or where you are from. Sydney and Tetsuo grew to like one another in more than just a friend or sibling way. Partially because Sydney had never been told she is pretty or that she is desirable for anything other than her murderous abilities.

Sydney and Tetsuo figured out tricks to confuse her body so he could snuggle with her, or hold her hand, or steal a quick kiss on the cheek. They would roll up in sleeping bags, he would snuggle on top of her while they watched old Godzilla movies trying to play with her ears. Tetsuo Sugimoto is her boyfriend proper. Tetsuo loves Sydney as she is, and that is the greatest gift the tiny alien she cat has ever been given.

Sydney makes it up to her room, there are flowers everywhere, bouquets of every style, shogetsu, classic tiger lilies in a vase, roses in purple orange pink and yellow, lilac sprigs in a bird shaped vase. Three large boxes sit on her bed. Sydney comm's Tetsuo back. "There you are, Yuki!" Do not leaving me hanging!" Tetsuo smiles. His long hair is put up in traditional flatted high Bushido man bun, he is wearing a full suit, double breasted black Armani suit with a crisp white shirt. "Wow all business in the front and more in the back today huh Tetsu?" Sydney purrs at the end of the statement. "So… pretty lady where have you been?" Sydney looks away quickly, "Ah stupid sweep near Oregon boarder... hold outs." She tch's at the end of her statement. "Soooo" Sydney sits on her bed, getting boob level with the comm. "Sashimi and sushi tonight babe?" Tetsuo does that thing with his lips and makes a "Hmmm" sound. It makes her stomach flip and flop. "I will pick you up at 7 tonight, please wear one of gifts I bought you." Tetsuo's soft down turned, sleepy eyes, look like they would rather eat her than sushi. Sydney gets a warm feeling in the middle of her waist, she smiles sweetly at him, then bites her lower lip. "Which one, Gensui?" she replies in a girlish tone. "Ooooo dangerous game sweetheart." Tetsuo narrows his gaze he sucks in a breath as he looks at the small furry feline alien. "Just be ready for me…. Yuki sama." The comm ends. Sydney breaths in then gets to opening her gifts from her boyfriend.

The 3 Ra'Kati males are set up in rooms next to hers in the hotel. Maa'lo and Jor'eth share a room. The captain says he will take first watch, leaving his co captain and tactician to be with each other. "So good for us, you Captain N'Sou'ng." Jor'eth says as he and his mate make it to their room.

Sydney hears a knock on the door, "Well come in." The tall captain enters her room. It's luxury hotel room, the bed is king sized, the master bath has a large Jacuzzi tub and a shower unit. A long leather couch is situated in front of a huge wall mounted screen. "Star sister, I am for to watch over you this time." The captain bows to her. "Why? I can handle myself, have managed all my life." she says opening the boxes on her bed. The first box is a black strapless dress, it is made of silk. The second box is a tight black t shirt with cut outs over the neck and chest area, down to the cleavage. The captain eyes the female looking at things to put on her body, he gruffs at the second box contents as she puts it up to her body. "Ooooh, I like this one." Sydney says. The captain waits for her to acknowledge his duty to her. He grunts impatiently at her. The third box holds a short black a negligee. The captain huffs then grunts at her "Ai hentai da Tetsuso sama. "What?" she turns to look at him his golden eyes make her insides flop for a second. "I am for your safe keeping this…. Evening." he reiterates a different way. "Oookaay!" she snips at him then returning to her task. "Tiny female, face to me to show you understand my place here for you!" he snaps at her.

Sydney flattens her ears, then faces him, "I heard you asshole... do what you got to do then." "Do not for..." she slams the bathroom door before he can tell her what she cannot do again. The captain sits on her bed, sighing in frustration. She should have better ways that what she has, there have been three days with the cultural expert. Suddenly his nose is pulled to a spicy dewy scent. His body rumbles approval, he denies it, shaking it off. Sydney pops in her cassette titled Dj Squeegimoto '85 demo # 4 written in hiragana. Sydney undresses presses play on the cassette player then begins her hygiene routine. She brushes her body down before going into the shower, too many times her fur clogged the drains. Sydney waits for the dull resonating pentatonic beats to end. She takes a deep breath, and begins to sing.

"Winter's city siii'iide *Crystal bits of snowflakes all around my head and in thuuhue wiiiind * I had no illusions...That I'd _ever _find a glimpse of summer's heatwaves in your -or eyes."

Captain N'Sou'ng winces when the tiny thing begins singing. The sound is shrill and sour, it forces him out of the room and downstairs to the lobby. Robin looks up at the tall male with gold eyes, and ears pinned back. "Not used to her singing yet are you?" she snickers at him. "Who taught her such terrors?" the captain grumps. "Oh that's pure Sydney through and through." Teddy says. The Ra'Kati captain looks at the hybrid human, taking in his features, with a human eye and a visitor eye yellow with a vertical pupil, a patch of green scales across his forehead. "You have the half of human and the half of the visitor?" the big feline male asked Teddy.

"Yeah, just a hybrid, "this is my mom," he hugs Harmony, and that over there, he points to a visitor in human skin curly blonde hair blue eyes, "is my dad, and Sydney's other mom." Teddy flops down on the couch picking up a game controller, he starts up a flight simulator game Teddy offers a controller to the captain. "What for do you mean your ….dad is the star sisters….mom.?" T'chr demands. "Sydney and Noelle have 5 moms and two dads, Harmony, Barbara, Robin, me and Willie are their moms, you have met her dads." Julie says walking by quickly. The big male felid alien, looks about confused, then makes his way upstairs.

Sydney peaks from behind her door then streaks to a cabinet in the hallway to grab a towel, wrapping herself in it quickly. The captain looks at the small female, the towel barely covers her large breast. He makes a small gruff sound to her. "Hi" Sydney says with a chirp at the end. The big male makes a huff sound back to her. Her body wants to chirp back to him, she bites her lower lip then scurries into the room. The time is 5:45 she has about an hour and 15 minutes to get ready for her date with Tetsuo. She chooses the tight fitting black shirt with the cut outs on the chest and torn shoulder sleeves, with a black skirt to hide her tail. Momarny can you fix my hair?" Sydney yells down to the lobby. "Yes just hurry down fluff." Harmony sing songs.

Tetsuo makes his way to the garage at the families mansion outside of LA. He chooses a green super bee fully restored, he slides in and starts it up, he looks at his reflection in the mirror, his long black hair is slicked back, some gray starting to peek out at the temples. The lime green muscle car speeds towards LA, loud new wave music is playing from the stereo. Demo tape # 6 Dj Squeegimoto, '85. Tetsuo's older brother Tsukasa was a Dj of notoriety during the peak of the new wave days in the 1980's. Tetsuo lost all of his family during the visitor raid on Tokyo in 1989, the only family that he has left is Fujiko, the Sugimoto's nursemaid.

Harmony brushes Sydney's hair straight then she puts a gel in it which causes it to ringlet up. "There you are my pretty little fluff," Harmony hugs Sydney from behind. "Love you momarny." Sydney holds her moms human arm with her furry one. Sydney brushes her body, to rid her self of any possible loose hairs, "no shedding on the sushi." Sydney says quietly. "Did you tell him to park underground?" Harmony whispers to her daughter. "Yep, we got it all arranged." "Teddy and I will keep the captain busy, but do not stay out longer than two hours!" "Got it mom." Sydney looks in the mirror, her red hair is curled nicely then pulled back, she has a large brimmed black hat to hide her ears and nose. Sunglasses to hide her eyes in public just in case. The captain remains in the lobby waiting for her to return. He sees the tiny female briefly as she pops out of her room, then is asked to go to the basement to get a box for Robin. The captain watches as she moves, in her tight shirt, he rumbles deeply. Willie looks at Harmony, then Julie who looks up at Willie and then the tall Ra'Kati captain. Sydney makes her escape to the garage without being followed by her furry protective over lords.

Tetsuo leans out the driver window making a cat call to Sydney. "Hareru Hareru Hareru." She giggles, then gets in the passenger seat. Tetsuo looks at Sydney, as she takes off her hat and glasses, her golden furred breast trying to escape from the cut outs in the shirt. He quickly touches one of the cut out areas, she growls her claws extend, he moves his hand back. "Sorry babe, you gotta give me warning." Sydney says. Taking deep breaths, she forces her biology to take a hike then kisses her human boyfriend on the lips softly and quickly. "Yuki… hmmm." Tetsuo clicks his tongue, "one of these days, beautiful, we will be together like we should be." Sydney smiles at him sweetly, she does not have the words or heart to tell him one of these days is not a likely outcome.

Sushi and sashimi are prepared beautifully at the private table at a 'family' run sushi bar. Many of the Japanese 'families' know about Sydney, although few have seen her. Only those closest to Tetsuo know what she is. "Oh my god, I have missed this soo much!" Sydney pops fresh pacific salmon sashimi in her mouth. The fish lays on her tongue then begins to melt, she chews it gently not wanting to lose the perfect texture in her mouth. Sydney eyes up Tetsuo smiling coquettishly. She remembers the first night she met him. She was 11 years old, and on the run again, she was hidden in a noodle shop in Hokkiado Japan. Tetsuo was a lanky 13 year old boy. Tetsuo is the first one to speak to her, swearing to protect her life at all cost, bowing deeply, before Fujiko smacked him across the head calling him a pervert.

"So Mr. ambassador, what's next for you?" Sydney asks in between bites of sushi. "Hmm, We meet as a global unit with the new visitor leader, once a month." For us in Japan, it looks very advantageous, we still have a mother ship." Tetsuo drinks more sake. "So I guess you will be busy for a while then." Tetsuo tilts his head, leans back and looks at the most beautiful woman in the universe. With her alien feline features, red curly hair, fuzzy round ears, her body covered in golden fur, accentuated by copper O rings and stripes every so often. "Doesn't mean I can't make time for you Sydney, but you will have to come to the Hokkaido office, I know how much you love that place." Tetsuo says. Sydney doesn't like the old place in Hokkaido, she spent too many days locked inside with no contact at all human or otherwise. "Hmmm, yeah maybe, but there are… new things coming my way...so..." is all she could get out. She stuffs another piece of sushi in her mouth. "So tell me this sweep at Oregon's boarder, anything of note or just a pocket of hold outs." Tetsuo eyes Sydney intensely. "Umm" she says chewing then swallowing. "Just a few hold outs, nothing big."

She looks at her boyfriend, his beautiful face slightly elongated, with downward shaped brown eyes. The nose classically Edo period Japanese, regal with a slight hook at the end, his lips she likes best of all, they are heart shaped with a well defined cupids bow. When he smiles the bow thins out giving him a rakish look. His smile warms her from the inside out. Tetsuo leans back into the booth, some of his hair is now falling over his cheek and shoulders. He traces the rim of his glass, as he stares Sydney down with a lustful look. "Why did get box number three Tetsu?" Sydney's turn to needle him. "I can dream, Yuki sama." Tetsuo smacks his lips then drinks more.

"Where is the star sister? Hmm?" The captain pushes Robin, Harmony, and Julie with his incessant, questioning. "I told you she went to get something from the basement, she is probably still down there, she does hang out there from time to time." Robin snips back at the tall mountain lion complected male. The captain, puts his hand to the bridge of his wide nose, closes his eyes, then huffs. He comms the commander to inform him of the situation. "We should track for her then." The smaller black furred pilot says. "You cannot be seen." Martin says, "the humans do not need to know that there is another alien race on their planet, especially now." The tall lanky captain eyes the new visitor high commander, then goes back to pestering Harmony. "Why for not tell me where for she is now?" He looks at Harmony with golden eyes full of scrutiny.

"I have a present for you, beautiful." Tetsuo smiles in a way that makes Sydney melt. "Oh yeah," she bites her bottom lip smiling. He hands over beautifully rice paper decorated box. Her face drops when she sees what it is. Tetsuo goes back to eating a piece of sushi carefully putting a dab of wasabi on the top. In between bites he explains. "I have known they were here for a while, we picked up something unusual on the scanners on our mother ship. Sydney uncorks the bottle of very light green liquid, pours it out in the glass then slams it back.

A few more shots and she is ready to have this talk with her boyfriend. "I don't know when I'm leaving...only know that I am soon." She has tears forming in her expressive amber eyes. Her grabs her hand quickly, holding on to it for about 5 minutes he kissing it softly. Her body does not react, she looks at him, and he back at her, they leave the table quickly making for the car. Sydney drinks more from the bottle, then hops on Tetsuo's lap, her body still not reacting. "I love you so much Tetsuo." she kisses him frantically, holding on to his face. He kisses her back, fiercely holding on to her hips. They come up for air, Sydney's body still does not object. Tetsuo, runs his hands through her hair stopping to gently caress her ears. "I love these, and these" he says nipping at her breast. She lets out a long moan as he gently plays with her nipples. The make out session last about 20 minutes before Sydney's body starts to object. In that time, Tetsuo manages to make it to second base, Sydney gives him the physical pleasures he has patiently waited years for.

The lobby of hotel is now filled with high ranking Ra'Kati and more foot soldiers. They watch as a green car rumbles up to the front of the hotel. Tetsuo hands Sydney the keys to the super bee. "For you..." Tetsuo cradles the back of her neck to bring her closer to him, kisses her softly on the lips. He pulls away from the kiss as his limousine drives up. They hug tightly one more time, he lifts her up and squeezes her tightly, "Yuki sama, Ai shiteru!" then sets her down. He watches her walk in to the hotel, filled with Ra'Kati males. Tetsuo smiles like the cat who got the canary and then some.

"That is never a thing for us Ra'Kati ever." Jor'eth says. "How is that done, her with another species?" The commander asks bewildered. Sydney comes swinging into the lobby smiling big, her hair big and messy. Harmony winks at her as she passes by, the Ra'Kati huff and grunt in shock as they smell the needs of the human male on her. A few males, inhale her scent with their mouths open, eyes closed, the captain is one of them. Maa'lo watches him closely, when he opens his eyes they are completely black, T'chr moves quickly to follow her up the stairs. The commander and other males watch. Robin misses nothing. "What the hell is that?" "That mommi of the star sister is likely her blood song mate." Jor'eth says softly. Only one of the big leonid males moves to the bottom of the stairs, his eyes are not responding to her scent.

The big male with golden eyes slams open the door to see a very drunk female almost passed out on the bed near naked. He roars loudly, then in two large steps, is on top of her. "Wha th fuck, get off me." Sydney slurs, trying to push him off. "You tiny female are not to be with that human ever!" "The fuck? get lost jerk!" Sydney swings at him open claw, catching him on the cheek, he roars inches from her face. She growls at him loudly then starts to throw up, he moves off her quickly then rolls her on her side. T'chr growls at her, "never with another species for us ever!" he spat at her. "What's it to ya?" she looks up at him. "It is for the worst of the wrongs..Ra'Kati with any species other than Ra'Kati." The big male spits. "You are for me only tiny one."

When she is done "returning her food" as they say, the captain helps a very drunk Sydney to the bathroom. She slams the door in his face. He yells at her through the door "Why for you and the human hmm?" He asks. "Why for did you not come to get me when you had my sister home hmm?" she yells back at him. "Maybe if I didn't spend my over sexualized adolescent years as a lone species on a war torn planet, where no one could touch me with out death, I might have never with the human male." Sydney snap/snarls. "Ya came too late." Sydney cleans up without singing then comes out in a towel.

T'chr looks down at the tiny female with fierce spirit and wild hair. He tips her chin up then nuzzles her cheek, huffing to her, she returns his huffs with chirps. They pull their faces away from each other, "this is for one way how we…. Kiss." The "kiss" makes her body feel as though electricity is running through her veins.

She eyes the large golden eyed male with new wonder, and a ping of shame as she was just with her boyfriend. She shake her head flattens her ears back then cleans up her mess then wraps up in a big sheet, then crashes on the couch.

"What are they doing?" Harmony asks Jor'eth. "Hmmm, getting to know each other, no doubt he will make his claim on her as his queen soon." "What the hell does that mean?" Robin says. "In our ways, the females are queens, their mate or mates sometimes as it can be, can tell if a female is to be their queen or not by smell, or instinct." "Then there is the confirmation for such a claim, the blood song test." The shortest of the 3rd claw shows the humans and otherwise what the blood song test is on a holo. Two Ra'Kati, male and female have their palms cut with a white blade, they face their hands about 4 inches apart from the other's hand. The blood stream flows horizontally between the hands, the hands are moved back until the blood can no longer connect or sing. "The blood song never lies, it is forever the truth between a male and a female." Jor'eth says. "If she is for him, he will need to make a claim to her for her family and then prove the blood song." Jor'eth says. He is likely just to sleep claim her for the night." Maa'lo chimes in as he walks up behind Jor'eth kissing him on the head.

Harmony Julie, Maa'lo, Jor'eth the commander and Martin look in on the new couple. All they can see of Sydney is an arm hanging down and her hair. She is otherwise covered with a 350 pound male who is purr/snoring on her back. "Look Maa'li how Captain sleep claims her… for sweet that is." Jor'eth purrs up to his mate. The commander takes a quick holo and sends it to his queen the regent queen and to her real atuen. The two human moms and one visitor dad, just look at the scene.

"What for is this holo to me commander hmm?" The wirey senator snips at the pure blood Ra'Kati commander. "Be easy for time senator, Iorhian, my son of the Rai'e'gh'a regency, is for good for your kit, my son is good for your kit." The senator growls at him, "No regencies." "Never, you will be for her safety with this, she will not be for Obbliett ever." The comm snaps out.

"By'rym, such honor to my house with you" The regal middle aged flame orange tigress purrs towards her mate. "Your son, second of your house, will be with a queen when he returns to you." The commander pulls back his thin black lips in a smile his blue eyes twinkle. "Say for again?" The tigress looks confused, there are no other females on this ship only the…. "Commander, do you have it to mean that my son who is second of this house is the mate of the star sister?" Rai'e'gh'a's pretty emerald eyes sparkle, she smiles at her mate. "For I mean that to be, our son second of your house is queened by the other star sister." The pretty tigress claps her hands together then chuffs at her mate. "We have to keep her grandam the bag of bones from the star sister." The commander says blinking slowly to his queen. "For that will always be done, Obbliette will have no claw in my house."


End file.
